


Phantom words

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has some sad musings over his life. <br/>I'm posting a work from my FF to my Ao3 account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom words

I'm alive, I'm dead

My life is filed with dread

You really struck my vain

I'm insane

I'm crazy you see

So as well you might be

I'm dead and alive at the same time

Is that really a crime?

Do you really want me to scream?

Is this a nightmare or a dream?

You're poison to me

Can't you see?

I will never be evil

Not, ever I will

I might be insane for taking it like this

But that is just the way it is

It's so many sides of me

I'm so sorry you are too blind to see

It not your fault, really

Just then I think about telling you, my thoughts get chilly

I'm too scared to tell you, too afraid

Wondering if you'll ever come to my aid

And now with all the lies

All the angry eyes

I can never tell you

I'll keep my secret because I love you

I'll always be there for you

Even if I have to dived my life in two

I'm relived I'm scared

All the tears that we shred

Every day my power grew

My responsibility and my hart too

I'll love you to the day I fully die

Trust me even if I have to lie

I'll do anything for you

Please remember that about me too

Because I'll never forget you

I love you all the entire crew.


End file.
